murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beneath
Beneath is the sixth and final episode of the first season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series. It premiered December 27, 2017. Plot As the teens unwind with a party at Jessica's, the Killer makes a climactic return. Braedon suffers a devastating loss. Synopsis Andre and Katie receive news of Louise being attacked. They talk with her and she apologizes to Andre for taking information from his computer, he forgives her. Katie notices Molly is gone and questions another nurse. After learning Molly had disappeared some hours earlier, Andre and Katie check the surveillance footage and see the Killer attack her before destroying the camera. The cops leave to check in with Braedon. Wyatt and Lily talk about Jessica's party. When the cops arrive, Wyatt quickly becomes angry and Braedon tells him to leave so he can talk with them. They inform Braedon that Molly had been attacked and has disappeared, Wyatt listens through the door. After the cops leave, Lily tries to comfort Wyatt. Downstairs, Braedon receives a call from the Killer and tells him to find Molly. Braedon calls Marie, asking for her help, and the pair hurry to the church following a hint from the Killer. Braedon, Marie, Andre, and Katie arrive at the church. Braedon and Katie discovered someone has vandalized the church with red paint. As they head back outside, Braedon sees Andre and Marie found a recently used shovel. He remembers something the Killer said about the past being buried and secrets being dug up and realized Molly might be buried. Acting quickly, the group begins to dig in the graveyard - finding four spots of freshly disturbed dirt. Braedon finds Molly in one of the graves, buried alive in a bodybag, and she gasps out his name. Braedon hugs her, glad to have found her, but soon realizes it's too late; Molly goes limp in his arms, dying. Jessica, Bobby, and Malik meet, prepping for the party. Malik greets Melissa at the door, who says that she's going to chaperone the party to make sure no one drinks and drives. As the party starts to pick up and everyone arrives, Melissa receives a call from her boss that she's needed at work asap and leaves. On her way out, the Killer attacks her, slamming her head into the railing to kill her. Tana finally works up the courage to ask out Elliott, she decides to come out to him first to get it out of the way. Elliott thinks she's trying to trick him into being gay and begins being transphobic towards her, when Tana tries to stand up for herself, he tells her to shut up and shoves her to the ground before storming off. Tana decides to leave. Sealy and Michael stop her, asking how it went with Elliott. Tana tells them what happened and for Sealy to never try and help her again before leaving. As she exits, the Killer spots her but also spots Elliott. He decides to follow Elliott and stabs him in the temple. Wyatt and Rose talk briefly. When Rose asks him how he's been lately, he tells her that he's been better. Rose agrees, thinking of Sophie. Wyatt had thought about telling about his mom but decides against it, not wanting to worry her. Sam and Delia, a girl he'd met at the party, finally stopped making out when Sam asked if she wanted to find somewhere private. On their way upstairs, Jessica stops them and kicks them out. They found a secluded area outside to have sex, soon being attacked. Delia actually spots the Killer but Sam convinces her it's all in her head just as he is stabbed in the back. Delia tries to run but has her throat slit. Sam is stabbed again before the Killer stomps his head into the ground. Back at the hospital, Andre discovers that Louise checked herself out. In another room, Braedon receives a text from the Killer saying "I took your wife, now I'll take your son." Horrified, Braedon rushed out of the room with Marie tailing him. Wyatt and Lily decide to head upstairs to talk and they have sex. Jessica and Bobby also have sex in another room downstairs. Rose, who had become very drunk, began to hit on Malik, saying she would have sex with him if she wasn't a decent girl. Malik is surprised but says he'll keep it in mind, Sealy tells him to back off before sending her outside for some air. Rose is attacked, being stabbed twice before Sealy shouts at the Killer to back off. The Killer turns on Sealy next, slashing at her. The back door shattered as Sealy slammed it into the Killer, raining broken glass over where Michael was sitting. The Killer unleashed a relentless attack on Sealy, stabbing her 8 times in the abdomen and arm as she screamed out for Malik's help. Malik ran in to help but was knocked down and slashed across the neck. Hearing the commotion, Jessica and Bobby run out of the room and spot the Killer. They pull Michael back into the spare room and lock themselves in. Michael tells them that Sealy, Malik, and Rose have been killed. Jessica tells them that Wyatt and Lily went upstairs and might still be alive. Bobby tells Jessica and Michael to leave, promising to go back for the others. Jessica refuses, saying she wont leave Bobby behind. They kiss and Bobby tells her to go again before Michael drags her away, toward a window. Jessica tells him to come back to her before climbing out the window with Michael and running to find help. Wyatt and Lily head downstairs, finding Malik at the bottom of the steps. He was alive but unable to speak because of the slash. Wyatt sees Rose laying in the yard and spots the Killer breaking into the spare room. After telling Lily to stay with Malik, Wyatt rushed after the Killer and jumped on his back but is stabbed in the arm. Bobby, trying to help, is stabbed in the side of his torso before Wyatt is thrown at the window, shattering it and falling unconscious. Lily hurried over and the Killer turned toward her before hearing the police sirens and jumping out a window. As police arrived, Andre and Katie discovered the Killer had escaped. The survivors watched in horror as bodies were carted out of the house. Braedon and Marie left with their children, headed for the hospital. Jessica watched, horrified, as EMTs pulled Bobby out of the house, watching him die just as he was pushed into the back of an ambulance. At the hospital, Rose is taken for surgery. Braedon tells Wyatt of Molly's death. Jessica and Lily talk, Lily giving her condolences for Bobby's death, before Lily is called into Wyatt's room. Elsewhere, a cloaked figure drops a photo of Hallie Martinez and someone masked by a glare on the photo. Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Toby Amat as Malik Drake * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * Matt Juran as Michael Allen * Tartsqueeker as Bobby Andrews Recurring Cast * October Allen as Molly Mitchell * Posey Willis as Tana Monet * Eva Forte as Louise Haim * Xordon as Elliott Sanderson * Lulu Malik as Sealy Drake * Energeon as Andre Gosingh * Geri Larnia as Rose Summers * Squeakersthe2nd as Sam Collins * Casey Tuqiri as Katie Weller * Tatiana Adams as Melissa Walsh Guest Cast * Peyton Lavallee as Delia Griffin * Jynkx as Hallie Martinez Notes * The title refers to Molly Mitchell's death. * Last appearance of Molly Mitchell. * Last appearance of Melissa Walsh. * Last appearance of Elliott Sanderson. * Last appearance of Sam Collins. * Last appearance of Sealy Drake. * Last appearance of Bobby Andrews. * First (and last) appearance of Delia Griffin. * Wyatt Mitchell, Malik Drake, and Rose Summers are all attacked by the Killer. Wyatt and Malik live, Rose's status is left unknown. * This episode has the highest body count of the season with 7 total deaths. Body Count * Molly Mitchell - Buried alive, died immediately after being saved by Braedon. * Melissa Walsh - Head bashed on railing. * Elliott Sanderson - Stabbed in the temple. * Delia Griffin - Throat slashed. * Sam Collins - Stabbed in the back twice, head stomped. * Sealy Drake - Slashed across the abdomen and chest, stabbed 8 times in the abdomen and arm. * Bobby Andrews - Stabbed in the side, lung punctured. Music Featured Fake Happy by Paramore *Played while Wyatt and Rose talked during the party. Touch by Little Mix *Played while Jess and Bobby danced during the party. Dress by Taylor Swift *Played during Wyatt and Lily sex scene.